Downpour
by AliceJasper28
Summary: My name is Juliet and I am Brady Fuller's imprint this is my story. One shot!


Downpour

My name is Juliet and I am Brady Fuller's imprint this is my story. One shot!

* * *

I am Juliet Brook and I am nineteen years old and six months pregnant with a guy who died in a car crashes baby. That's not the crazy part the crazy part is I'm keeping the baby.

I'm living in La Push because well I want a nice place for my little miracle- she's a miracle because I thought I couldn't have children- to grow up in.

My house or Cottage is one story with three bedrooms one is my photography room.

I remember when I was little and used to visit my godmother Lily Call and her son who is older than me by 4 years. I used to meet my friend Brady who was older by two months.

"Juliet?" A man with dark russet skin and short black hair ran over and as he got closer I saw he was big and tall by big I mean major muscles.

"Yes?" I wrapped my arms around my stomach.

"It's me Brady," He grinned.

"Oh my gosh!" I grinned attacking him best I could with a hug.

"So your pregnant huh? Who's the lucky guy?" Brady looked me over.

"I'm raising my baby on my own," I shrugged making him look up and into my eyes that's when everything I had thought about Brady changed my feeling about him went into a different direction and my thoughts had him somewhere involved.

"I uh I think that's really brave?" He stuttered.

"Yeah," I mumbled.

"If you want I can take you to meet my friend Emily she's pregnant and needs a baby buddy" He chuckled.

"Sure why not," I smiled taking his out stretched hand he was amazingly warm.

"How's your ma?" He asked as we hiked up the beach.

"She's been better," I shrugged.

"Sucks," He chuckled.

"How about your Gran?" I asked.

"She's in a home cause my ma but her there," He sighed.

"She's back?" I frowned.

"Yeah, Oh we are here!" Brady announced as we stood outside a nice little home.

"Wow," I mumbled.

"EMILY! SAM!" Brady yelled.

"Brady!" A beautiful woman with scars on one side of her face and black hair with a slight baby bump.

"Emily I'd like you to meet my friend Juliet," Brady motioned to me.

"Hi," I smiled.

"Hello nice to meet you," Emily smiled at me.

"Is Sam about?" Brady asked her.

"Oh um he wants you at work actually," Emily sighed.

"Alright see you later Juliet," Brady grinned and kissed me and Emily's cheeks before leaving.

"So how far along are you?" Emily smiled at me leading me into the house.

"6 months tomorrow I am going to find out the gender," I patted my bump.

"That's nice I found out that we're having a baby boy," She grinned.

"Aw," I gushed.

"What do you hope the baby is?" She asked handing me a glass of water.

"I hope it's a girl I've always wanted one," I smiled widely.

"I think we should get them together to play," She giggled.

"I'd love that," I giggled with her.

"Emily you in?" A husky voice called.

"In here Jake!" She called back.

"Emily!" A tall girl with bronze ringlets and pale skin with chocolate brown eyes skipped in.

"Nessie how are you?" Emily hugged her.

"I'm great who's this?" Nessie smiled at me.

"I'm Juliet a friend of Brady's," I held out my hand.

"Nice to meet you I'm Renesmee but call me Nessie for short," She rambled shaking my hand.

"And I'm Jacob, but call me Jake," A tall probably taller than Brady man chuckled.

"Nice to meet you," I said.

"Oh Juliet you didn't say who the father was?" Emily came to my side.

"He is um dead." I took a sip of my water.

"Oh I'm sorry!" Emily put a hand to her mouth.

"It's fine really," I smiled.

"So where is Brady?" Nessie sat down in an empty seat.

"He had to work," I shrugged.

"He did?" Jake frowned.

"Uh yeah why?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Well wasn't meant to be-" He was cut off by Nessie elbowing him in the ribs taking the wind out of him.

"Ignore him," Nessie rolled her eyes.

"Thanks Ness," Jake coughed.

Brady said he'd come with me to the hospital so now here we are sat in the waiting room of the hospital.

"Brook," The nurse said.

I got up with Brady close behind.

"Are you the father?" The nurse asked Brady as I got on the bed.

"No I'm here for moral support or something," He shrugged.

"Okay well this will be cold" She put the jelly on my stomach and moved the thing around.

"The heartbeat is strong and the baby is healthy would you like to the gender?" She smiled.

"Yes please," I looked at my baby on the screen.

"It's a girl!" She grinned.

"A girl?" I mumbled with tears in my eyes.

"I'll leave you to get cleaned up," The nurse left.

"You okay?" Brady wiped the goop from my bump.

"I'm having a girl!" I hugged him.

"Wow your strong!" He chuckled hugging me back.

"Thank you for coming!" I sobbed happily into his shoulder.

"Hormones?" He asked.

I nodded against his shoulder, he half carried me half led me back tot he car and drove me to his house.

"Can you walk or do you need help?" Brady asked opening my door.

"I need help," I said sheepishly.

"Okay," He grinned carrying me bridal style up to his lodge.

"BRADY!" Someone gasped.

"Shit," Brady groaned turning around.

"Who are you and why are you being carried by my son!" A small plump woman with long black hair and the same skin tone as Brady yelled at me.

"Mom this is Juliet and she needed help and I gave it to her," Brady let me down gently.

"Thanks," I smiled at him.

"Is that?" She pointed at my stomach.

"No, it's just hers," Brady rolled his eyes.

"Brady I need to talk to you!" She ordered.

**Brady's POV**

"Why are you helping her she's a kid who got knocked up!" My mom glared at Juliet, my Juliet. She still amazed me with her olive skin and blonde hair with brown highlights and her bright green eyes.

"She's nineteen and the father died also she's been my friend since I was two but you wouldn't know because you weren't there! So you can't be the protective mother because you don't own that title!" I shot back at her.

"Brady-" She began but I cut her off.

"No you don't own that title gram can have it since she was there for me when you were out getting drunk!" I yelled.

"I wasn't getting drunk I was raising your brother that had to live somewhere else!" She whimpered.

"Brother?" Oh shit! Shit shit shit!

"He's eleven," She looked down.

"I have to go," I mumbled walking to Juliet and taking her hand.

I drove her to her house then left parking my car down the street. I phased.

"_Brady what's wrong?" _Collin asked.

"_I have a brother," _I slumped against a tree.

"_You have a brother?" _Sam made his presence known.

"_He's eleven but I don't know where he is or anything!"_ I huffed.

"_Have you told Juliet anything?" _Sam asked.

"_No, but I think she feels the same because she is letting me do stuff like carry her and kiss her cheek and hold her hand?" _I mentally shrugged.

"_She does feel the same oh boy!" _Collin pranced around like an idiot. _"HEY!" _

"_Sorry man,_" I chuckled.

"_I think you should tell her before the baby's born," _Sam rolled his eyes mentally.

"_Alright I'll tell her later when I take her to the beach!_" I grinned phasing back and pulling my shorts and t-shirt on.

**Juliet's POV**

"Brady what's wrong?" I asked Brady as we sat by the water on first beach.

"I have something to tell you." He looked over at me.

"Shoot!" I smiled.

"I'm a werewolf well shape-shifter," He looked me in the eye.

"A werewolf?" I gulped.

"It's like in the legends!" He said breathlessly.

"They're real?" I frowned I always thought they were bed time stories.

"They're real and there's this think called imprinting, that means when a werewolf looks their soul-mate in the eye that person is the only thing holding them to the ground like gravity," He explained.

"Have you imprinted?" I said sadly.

"Yeah on you," He smiled softly at me.

"Me? The whale?" I was shocked to say the least.

"Yes you and your not a whale your beautiful," He smirked playing with one of my blonde locks.

"What about my baby girl?" I put a hand on my balloon.

"Her too," He chuckled.

"Really?" I squeaked tears welling up in my eyes.

"Course," He held me as I cried.

"Love you Brady," I whispered.

"Love you Juliet," He whispered back as I fell asleep in his arms.

**Month later...**

"Ow," I mumbled as I opened my eyes to a bright light.

"Sorry," Brady muttered turning the light off.

"S'ok," I smiled reaching for him.

"How's the baby got any names?" Brady came into my reach.

"No," I grumbled pulling him into bed.

"Wanna know a couple I thought of?" He smiled looking into my eyes.

"You thought of names?" I smiled.

"Yeah want to hear 'em?" He chuckled at me.

"Go on!" I said.

"I thought about Lucy, Faith or Katie," He listed.

"I like Katie, it can be short for Katherine." I smiled kissing his warm lips.

"Perfect just like her Mom," He stroked my cheek.

"Your so corny," I giggled.

"And you ruin the moment," He teased.

"Love you too," I laughed.

"What's that?" He frowned his hand was on my bump.

"The baby's kicking," I smiled placing my hand beside his huge one.

"Whoa," He smiled, with a light in his eyes.

"Yes that's your daddy Katherine," I smiled.

"She kicks hard." He chuckled.

"Katie is going to be strong," I rested my forehead against his.

"Just like her momma," He whispered tickling me with his breath.

**5 years later...**

"KATHERINE LOUISE FULLER!" I yelled, a year after Katie was born Brady proposed and we got married then he legally adopted Katie.

"Yes momma?" She skipped into the room her blonde curls bouncing, she had paler skin than me and my eyes but they're shape was her father's and her enthusiasm she somehow got from Brady.

"Did you eat the last cookie?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"No momma daddy did," She smiled innocently.

"SNITCH!" Brady picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Daddy!" She squealed kicking her legs.

"Yeah daddy!" I giggled.

"How's my little man?" Brady kissed the top of my stomach, did I mention I was having Brady's baby boy?

"He's good but he wants a cookie!" I pouted.

"Well we'll just have to find one then won't we?" He reached behind some pots and emerged with a chocolate chip cookie.

"Oh yummy!" I squealed eating it.

"Momma's weird when she's got Josh in her belly!" Katie giggled.

"She ate pickles with you?" Brady frowned.

"EW!" Katie exclaimed.

"It's natural for you not to like them now," I shrugged.

"How so?" Brady wrapped his arms around me.

"It's a known fact the child doesn't like the food the mother craved when she was pregnant but sometimes the baby likes it," I smiled.

"Like Katie liking PB&J?" He asked.

"Exactly!" I smiled to myself.

"Momma can I go play with Sammy?" Katie asked, Sammy was Sam and Emily's son.

"Sure, Daddy will drive us I need to talk to Emily anyway," I smiled getting my coat on.

"Fine," Brady huffed getting the keys.

I love my little family and wouldn't change them for the world.


End file.
